The invention is based on a priority application EP 09425094.1 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to data transmission in an optical transport network.
From the telecommunication standard ITU-T G.709 (03/2003) a method for transporting data using frame structures is known. This method is described hereby in more detail. The standard ITU-T G.709 is hereby included in the disclosure of this specification.
According to this method a client signal is mapped into a single frame structure of fixed size. The frame structure provides a certain data rate to the client. The provided data rate corresponds to the size of the frame structure. In order to provide a higher data rate to the client a multiplexing method is performed using a whole numbered multiple of the fixed size frame structure. The client signal is mapped into these multiple frame structures of fixed size and these frame structures are multiplexed by bytewise interleaving into a frame structure of higher order.